


Spike This Junk Out Of Here

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser, Waluigi, and Petey Piranha are tasked with moving junk out of the garage owned by lazy Spikes.





	Spike This Junk Out Of Here

Dry Bowser, Waluigi, and Petey Piranha were all gathered around a garage somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, with the trio having been hired by some lazy Spike enemies to help move their stuff out. Dry Bowser only did it because he wanted to get his bones into shape, while Waluigi did it so he could steal some stuff for himself to show off in a prideful manner. Petey... just wanted to see which stuff he could eat and which objects he could store in his red pouch.

"So how do we move this junk?" Dry Bowser asked while folding his bony arms together.

Waluigi yawned as he twirled his mustache around. "Ehh... I'll think about it."

Petey shook his bulbous head in disbelief while moving his green leafy hands around, the mutated piranha plant suggesting that they leave everything in his polka dot pouch as he opened it up. A blue Spike approached the three as he yawned, summoning a spiky log out of his mouth.

"If you don't get to it, then I'm gonna whack you with this, and let me tell you, it hurts." The Spike dryly stated.

Waluigi laughed as he placed his right hand down on the Spike, squishing him as he shook his head. "Pah! You think that stupid thing scares us? We faced far worse!"

Dry Bowser and Petey winced as Waluigi was then greeted by that log to the face, the lanky man in purple crashing into a bunch of piled over tiles as the Spike faced the other two, who began whistling as they started packing things up. When the Spike turned around to head off somewhere to be lazy, he was knocked out cold by a fragile bone chucked by Dry Bowser, who received a high five from Petey for doing so.


End file.
